The Night Passion Awoke
by This-is-Blasphemy
Summary: After the Opera Populaire burned down, the Phantom disappeared, Christine and Raoul were beginning to start the rest of their lives together. But regret, doubts and hidden feelings crept into Christine's soul. She began her journey to find her Angel, the day before her wedding to Raoul. ON HIATUS
1. the Rendevous

Author Comment: Hey guys! I'm back, finally, after such a long time! I'm writing this story without the knowledge or use of an editor so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. And yes I do plan on going back to my old stories but I had an urge to write this one since I recently saw the Phantom of the Opera live and it was inspiring. (I then saw the movie, again, the 25th anniversary edition, and then the sequel Love Never Dies.) I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Christine glanced across the room, towards the door. She had decided to make this rendezvous at a secluded, shady type of restaurant, figuring she wouldn't be disturbed here. And so far she had been right. She picked up her glass of water and gingerly took a sip.

It had been a good eleven months since that dreadful night at the _Opera Populaire._ The night she had had to choose between her childhood friend and her guardian, her Angel and mentor. She had realized too late that her decision was the wrong one. That she had been following her anger and frustration over being a pawn, being used over a game between two men. By then he had disappeared, like the magician he was, but he left nothing behind for her to find him.

That was why she was here, why she was now waiting as patiently as she could for her, the only person who would know where he went. Her former dance instructor and the closest thing she had had to a mother. Madame Giry, such an empowered woman, so independent and such a secretive person. Her daughter, Meg Giry, was Christine's best friend growing up. 'Oh how young and innocent they had been.' She thought as she watched the waitress approach her for the fifth time.

"Countess-" the waitress began but Christine raised her hand to silence her.

"I am not a Countess yet my dear, Miss Daae will suffice." Christine smiled at the poor girl, who had to be barely fifteen. She herself was just seventeen, too young to have been involved in the love triangle she had found herself tangled in.

The waitress returned her smile, completely flustered, the poor thing must not have been used to kind customers. 'Working in such a bad neighborhood would do that to you' Christine thought. "Ah, I'm so sorry Miss Daae, would you like to order now?"

Christine gave her an indulgent smile. "I'm afraid not, I'm still waiting for someone."

The waitress nodded and left, leaving Christine with her thoughts. She wondered what he was doing now, if he was okay. Yes she thought it was highly inappropriate to have feelings with a man who has murdered not just once but several times. All out of either anger, boredom, or insanity. But no one knew him, knew the person under the mask, under the world he had created around him. She knew now what she did not realize then. That he hid in the shadows out of fear that people would shun him like they had in the past. She had even shunned him, pushed away the friend that had been there for her, who had seen through her loneliness, her grief over losing her loved one. All because he had shown a bit himself to her and it had frightened her away. But he was a special man, someone who deserved better than the life that had been dealt to him. Despite the murdering aspect of his past.

Christine sighed, she could forgive him of his deeds, not the murdering ones, but of how he had behaved towards her, because how she had reacted towards him was no better. She glanced at the door again. She hoped that her message had been safely delivered to Madame Giry as was promised. It had been tough finding the location of her former instructor, she had almost disappeared into thin air like her Angel had.

Just then the all too familiar presence of her mother-like friend slid gracefully into the adjacent seat. "My dear Christine, how regal you look." She said without a smile, Madame Giry wasn't one to smile.

But she most admit she was shocked that Madame Giry would use that tone of voice with her. A voice laced with sarcasm and coldness. Christine blinked, and intimidated by this woman spoke with a slight tremor in her voice. "Madame Giry, how have you been?"

Madame Giry nodded. "Let us drop the pretense, shall we? Why have you summoned me here?"

Christine had the impression that Madame Giry knew exactly why she had been summoned. She gulped and was thankfully spared from answering with the reappearance of the young waitress.

"Are we ready to order now?" she asked, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere that had formed rather quickly.

Madame Giry quickly ordered a salad and as Christine had been put off guard, she too ordered a salad. The waitress frowned slightly but left without a word.

"I wanted to see you again, it has been far too long. But… I had an ulterior motive as you've rightly guessed, how is the Phantom?" She fiddled with her napkin for want of something to do.

Madame Giry just stared at her, which Christine couldn't tell if it was out of shock or surprise or amusement. "Why do you inquire about him?"

Christine frowned, that was not the response she wanted. "Because I'm worried." She simply stated, not completely knowing how to respond.

"You are worried he will come after you again?"

Christine responded faster than she thought possible. "No." she just as quickly added, "not at all."

"Than what exactly are you worried about?" She stared directly into Christine's eyes.

"Him. I regret everything that happened that night. And I think that's why I'm not happy. I need to make this right Madame Giry. Please, do you know where he is?"

Madame Giry's eyes searched her face, seeking for any falsities, for any hidden motives. Christine could understand that, she didn't want the Phantom to be hunted like an animal any more than Madame Giry did. Once Madame Giry found the answers she was looking for, her eyes met Christine's once again. "You were always an open book to read, my child."

Christine smiled slightly. "Will you help me?"

Madame Giry sighed. "The Phantom is such a troubled man, so difficult to understand and even harder to be accepted. So much has happened in his life that not even I know about. He is quick to anger." She reached for Christine's hand with her right one. "I do not wish for you to place yourself in harm's way, but that night haunts him. He cannot move on. The genius that he is stuck, because of that night." Her hand slipped out from Christine's grip as Madame Giry got up. "I am glad to see you again my dear. You really do look lovely." And with that she was gone.

Christine let her hand open slowly, to find a crumpled piece of paper stuffed in her grasp. Christine smiled and left some money on the table. She was gone before the waitress came back.


	2. the rose with the blue black ribbon

Author comment: Hey~ I wanted to write and post more but time ran out for me, so I'll probably work on this more tomorrow. Hope you enjoy it and if you have any feed back I would love to hear it!

* * *

Christine hesitated once she got outside the restaurant. She knew Raoul wouldn't like her wandering around by herself, especially in the part of town. But somethings she just had to do by herself. She bit her bottom lip and opened the note that was given to her,

_My dear Christine,_

_ If what I expect is true, you want to find Him. And not as a plot to capture him and have him killed. I know what he has done is wrong but the things this man can create are too good to be ignored, to disappear like they have._

_ If you are so sure you want to do this, you can find him at the address written on the other side of this paper. But only go if you know what you are doing. And don't let him hear you sing, I fear he won't let you go a second time._

_ I am glad that you wrote to me, Meg and I have missed you._

_ Antoinette Giry_

Christine smiled at her note, it was just like her to be cryptic but caring at the same time. Christine flipped the paper over and was shocked to say the least. He was still living at the place where he had lived for most of his life. Thinking quickly she decided that she would take a carriage to the little flower shop that was a block and a half away from the _Opera Populaire_.

She wasn't completely sure how this would play out, she was still a young woman, alone on the streets of France. And she could be recognized and that could get back to Raoul. Who was sure to take drastic measures given their history. She also did not want any one following her to the Phantom, to her Angel. She was sure that he could handle himself but she didn't want to expose him like that, not again.

That was a blemish on their past, on what could have been. And that was something she would always regret. The day she exposed her Angel to the world, embarrassed and humiliated him.

This was not a safe plan, not that she cared at the moment. She needed to see Him again. To let him know that she wasn't afraid him, anymore, and that she wasn't appalled at his face, something he couldn't help. And the way he acted, that wasn't entirely his fault either, that was the fault of society, for shunning him and mistreating him.

She walked across the street and hailed a passing carriage. "Good day Monsieur I was wondering if you could take me to the flower shop on Rue Lavaud?"

The man stared at her for a while before answering and she was wondering if he recognized him. Thankfully he shrugged and motioned for her to get in the carriage. "Sure mademoiselle, I would be 'appy to take you. It will be 25 francs."

She nodded and climbed in, a little too hastily. She rode in silence, preferring to be in deep thought. 'What would he do when he saw her?' "What did do now that the Opera house was closed?' 'How would I get in?' The fire had spread quickly but it was put out just as fast. There had also been several attempts to rebuild, all with little success. So there was a chance she could get in. But she didn't know if she could get in unnoticed. She also hadn't been back in eleven months so there was a chance that the little flower shop was gone, closed now that its main source of income was gone.

The carriage pulled to a halt and the man spoke. "Mademoiselle, we have arrived."

She glanced out the window and was thankful that the flower shop was indeed still there. She opened the door and got out. She pulled out 30 francs instead of the mentioned 25 and handed it to him. "Thank you monsieur for taking me, please keep the change." She smiled and walked away.

She entered the flower shop and scanned the flowers. Looking for something to give to the phantom. Even if he was upset or angry at her, she wanted to give him a present of sorts. Her eyes lit up at the pots of roses and she called out for the owner to help her remove one.

A boy came over and looked her over. "You look familiar miss." He mumbled as he expertly cut a rose from its fellows. "Would you like it trimmed of thorns?"

She nodded and tried not to speak. If this boy recognized her, word could reach Raoul. And if Raoul knew she was back near the Opera House she didn't know what he would do.

The boy squinted at her as he sat there and cut the rose of its only protection. "Do you live around here, miss?"

She smiled and shook her head no. She used to but if she gave that away she might be recognized. She did need to ask this question though, "Do you have any ribbon?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically. "Of course we do! We have many different colors, what were you looking for?"

She smiled happily. "Black ribbon or black with red perhaps?"

The boy frowned, "black is such a dull color…" but he hopped off of his seat and went to fetch the ribbon anyways.

Christine sighed and wished the boy would hurry up, she still had to figure out how she was going to get into a building that was definitely unsafe to enter.

"Here miss, I found a ribbon that's black with blue on it, I couldn't give you the black ribbon though, that's too dull for someone like you." He blushed after he said that and handed her the ribbon.

She looked it over and even though it wasn't quite what she wanted she accepted it with a smile.

"Shall I put it on the rose for you, miss?" the boy asked, quite happy with himself.

She nodded and tried to hide a giggle, the boy may be slightly annoying but he was cute.

The boy tied the ribbon onto the rose and handed it to her. "That will be 6 francs, miss."

She nodded and handed him 7 francs. "Thank you so much, kind boy, please keep the change."

The boy lit up and ran off with the change.

She rolled her eyes and left the flower shop. And now for the hard part.

Breaking into her former home to find a man who didn't want to be found.


End file.
